familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Subarnapur district
Subarnapur}} | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Western Odisha | established_title = Established | established_date = April 1st, 1993 | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Subarnapur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = R. P. Singh | leader_title2 = Member of Parliament | leader_name2 = Kalikesh Narayan Singh Deo, BJD | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 2284.4 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 541835 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 231 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 767 xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = +91 665x | registration_plate = OD 31 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Balangir | blank2_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank2_info_sec1 = 1000:966 ♂/♀ | blank3_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank3_info_sec1 = 64.07% | blank4_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = Bolangir | blank5_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank5_info_sec1 = 2, (Sonepur, Birmaharajpur) | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. annual temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | blank5_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank5_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Subarnapur District ( ), also called Sonepur District or Sonapur District, is an administrative district of Odisha state in eastern India. The town of Sonepur is the district headquarter. Many loosely call the people of Sonepur region as Sonepuria. History According to historians the Subarnapur district was known as Paschima Lanka or Western Lanka around 10th-11th centuries. Brief History of SonepurWeb site of Planning Commission of India The evidence comes from a copper plate charter issued on late of 10th century by a Somavansi prince named Kumara Someswaradeva of Subarnapur district.Some New Facts About Goddess Samlei The Prince had identified himself as the king of Paschima Lanka. It was further found that the Mahada copper plate grant of Kumara Someswaradeva was registered on the bank of river Chitrotpala (Mahanadi) and near to the province of Lanka. The presiding deity of Paschima Lanka was goddess Lankeswari.Encyclopaedia of tourism resources in India, Volume 2 This district earned the name “Subarnapur” during the time of Somavamsi ruler. The district was established in 1993. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Subarnapur one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 19 districts in Odisha currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions * Sub-divisions: Sonepur and Birmaharajpur * Tehsils: Sonepur, Binika, Rampur, Birmaharajpur, Tarbha, and Ullunda * Blocks : Sonepur, Binika, Tarbha, Dunguripali, Birmaharajpur and Ullunda * Municipality : Sonepur * N.A.C. : Tarbha and Binika This district has two assembly constituency viz. Sonepur and Birmaharajpur. It is a part of Balangir (Lok Sabha constituency). Demographics According to the 2011 census Subarnapur district has a population of 652,107, roughly equal to the nation of Montenegro or the US state of Vermont. This gives it a ranking of 512th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 20.35%. Subarnapur has a sex ratio of 959 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 74.42%. Culture Subarnapur District is known for its influentially rich cultural heritage, arts and crafts. For instance, textiles and terracotta of Sonepur, Brass metal works and Philigri crafts of Tarbha and Binka, Stone carving of Ullunda and Paddy crafts of Dunguripali are recognized all over the state and also in country. In addition, the great poet and prophet of Mahima Dharma, Santh Bhima Bhoi was from this district. Besides, Subarnapur area is famous for 'Danda-nata', a religious folk tradition generally performed in the month of Chaitra.(Pasayat,1994:413-427;2003) Historically Sonepur region was known as Paschima Lanka. Temple town, Sonepur * Paschima Lanka * Lanka Podi * Sasisena Kavya * Sasisena Temple * Sureswari Temple * Subarnameru Temple * Kosaleswara Temple * Lankeswari Temple * champaswar temple Tourist attraction * Mahima pitha, Khaliapali * Metakani Temple, Ullunda * Patali Srikhetra, Kotsamlai * Papakshya Ghat, Binka * Kapileswar temple, Charda * Nabagrahakunda * Anganadi of Digsira Sari * Sonepuri Sari Eminent Persons * Nila Madhab Panda, film maker and director of I Am Kalam. * Sabyasachi Mohapatra, Oriya film director and producer. * Jitamitra Prasad Singh Deo Education in Subarnapur district See also * Kosalananda Kavya * Kosal * Kosal state movement References External links * * Iconography of the Buddhist Sculpture of Orissa * Cultural Profile of South Kosal * Pasayat, C. (1994), "Myth and Reality in Little Tradition: A Study of Dandanata in Odisha" in Man in India, Vol.74, No.4, December 1994, pp. 413–427. * Pasayat, C. (1998), Tribe, Caste and Folkculture, Jaipur/New Delhi: Rawat Publications. * Pasayat, C. (2003), Glimpses of Tribal and Folkculture, New Delhi: Anmol Pub. Pvt. Ltd. Category:Subarnapur district Category:Established in 1993